I Want A Baby
by Psychopath Bakura
Summary: Yami wants a baby so he goes to one of his worst enemies, Marik, to give him one. Bakura freaks out demanding that Yami not have a child with Marik, but Yami refuses. YYxYBxYM Yamishipping MPreg
1. Longing

The first time I had seen a child was when Anzu's aunt was having a baby shower. Yuugi and the gang were invited, I came along only to be polite of course and well, at this time I didn't have my own body, just like the other yamis. I remember this day well, it was in December when this child was born. Anzu's aunt had wanted the baby shower after her child its birth, so of course it was in the same month. The room was nice and warm, cozy and filled with the atmosphere of peace and happiness. Yuugi was sitting with Anzu and Jounouchi talking about some tournament that Kaiba was hosting next year in the summer. I hardly paid attention, I was musing in my thoughts and back then, I was thinking of important things. Isis had explained about a few months ago that she was reading some scriptures that had been buried not far from my tomb. In it was a way to give myself and the others, bodies of our own.

"Oh, Aunt Kisa" Anzu said, getting the older women's attention. "Where's Joshi?"

"Oh. I put him to bed just before you got here, he fell asleep right after his feeding"

"Aw"

"You can see him before you go if you want"

"No it's okay; I'll just come by next week"

It was strange really, that I had listened to this conversations very clearly, the rest were either busy talking to each other or in Jounouchi and Honda's case, eating. In some way, that I couldn't understand at that time was I was interested. I had never seen a baby, children yes, but babies I had never seen at all. Even through the few memories I had, I had never seen a babe, nor heard its wails. I stood from my spot, which was on the couch's arm. Bakura's reddish brown eyes immediately went to me; any sort of movement seemed to draw his eyes lately. He was leaning on the wall, one foot against it, arms crossed. His hikari, Ryou, wasn't far from him. The hikari was holding a plate of food, eating quietly sometimes laughing at one of Jounouchi's jokes or speaking whenever he was asked a question.

In the recent months, Bakura had started to be a little less violent to his light. That made the rest of the gang quite happy and even accepted the ex-thief somewhat. In Honda's case he seemed a bit wary of the thief, but usually muttered under his breath about the albino whenever he was gone or whenever something bad happened.

Sighing, I walked my way past the thief, his eyes following me down the hall and leaving when I went up the stairs. Upon the walls on my way up, were photos. Pictures of Anzu when she was younger, a black and white photo of a woman dressed in a kimono and a young man dressed in a business suit. He was holding a grinning girl who had her hair up in pig tails and doing the peace sign. I wondered why most females in Japan did that. Another photo was that of Anzu holding a puppy in her arms. She was smiling, holding the puppy close to herself. Kisa was with her to in this one, wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Her dark brown hair, reaching a little past her shoulders, a grin plastered on her face.

Now that I look back on it, I remember every detail of these photos. Why? I don't know, but maybe it was that day, that special day. Finally reaching the top of the stairs I caught the scent of something sweet, the carpet upon my feet was a dark blue, having the new scent mixed with that of the sweet. It made my nose hurt and then a small sneeze came from me. Wrinkling my nose I moved on.

My walk was short though, only about five steps from the stairs was a door. The wood was a dark brown in the small little light from the night lights. A sign was nailed on the door, with a small kitten wrapped in a blue blanket. Upon the kitten's head was a sailor hat. The blanket had gold etchings within a blank smooth space of blue in it were the letters J-O-S-H-I

"Joshi?" I whispered, reaching forward for the doorknob only to have my hand go through. When in spirit form, we were unable to touch, unable to feel, unable to be seen only by our lights. They could see us, but they could not feel us nor touch us. It was a mere curse, which I hated. The only way I could actually 'touch' was when we were in the soul room, but even that wasn't real touching. It was sort of like a dream, a dream where you think you're being touched, you can feel it yet you can't.

It had confused my hikari and me, when we first learned we could not touch. I could not feel unless I took over his body, but then, he would have the same fate as me. I craved to be touch, many times, but…now is not time to ramble.

I remembered I sighed, and walked through the door, feeling it brush me but not really, it was just there. Shaking myself of the feel of nausea I slowly, ever so slowly walked further into the room. Moonlight streamed through the window blinds, a crib right below it.

Curiosity begged me to see the babe. To see what a baby looked like, but I ignored it and looked around.

The room was a light blue, just like that blue blanket the kitten was wrapped in. About half way up the wall, the blue seemed to get darker and darker, until the ceiling seemed blank. White stars, were painted in different sizes and in different constellations, since I already spotted the 'Big Dipper' and 'Orion's Belt'.

The moon was painted in the exact center; it was a mere swirl of yellow, white and specks of glittering gold. Beautiful was all I could think of. Kisa and her husband worked hard…just for a baby? Why?

A rustle came from the crib and I looked down quickly, eyeing it. There was a gurgle and small pops. The sound was…really strange, yet in some part of my mind, it screamed "cute".

He opened his eyes at me, staring right up at me. I jumped, how did I get here? I don't remember walking here. And how does this baby, see me? My questions were not answered, which was pure evil. The boy gurgled again, (which caught my attention quickly) making little bubbles out of his saliva. He giggled when they popped and then started again on a new batch of bubbles. I watched him as he did this for several minutes and then he started cooing, I noted he was a very active for a baby.

I noticed few things about babies, well actually him, but maybe all were like him. He hardly had any hair on him, just a small little bit of hair. He was also chubby, chubby cheeks, chubby hands, waist and feet! And then there was how tiny he was. A baby was tiny, absolutely tiny. To think, humans started from being this tiny to growing to three times this size or even four or five? A headache started to form which made me pout, which somehow caused a chain reaction, this little reaction was the baby clapping his hands rapidly and then…crying.

I jumped a second time, not knowing at all what to do. The first time I heard a baby cry, and it was annoying and deafening as hell. Excuse my French. I covered my ears; this didn't work, so I did the next best thing I started to hum loudly. The humming helped slightly but not much, than soon I noticed the crying was slowly stopping.

Hiccup.

Hiccup.

Joshi had started to have the hiccups he didn't seem to mind and started to suck on his fingers making little sounds. I continued to hum, watching as he jumped a little with each little hiccup he did. He was content, and I was content. I wondered…what did a baby feel like? I know what one looks like now, how one sounds, but what does it feel like?

In the end, I wouldn't be able to know about it. I wouldn't know what a babe felt like, in ones arms or even just a brief touch of fingers. I stayed in the room for a while longer, watching as Joshi seemed to explore his crib, or, well, try in his case. Mostly he flipped around and discovered the bars. Which he sadly hit the front of his head with he didn't cry though which I was fine with me. Baby cries, were murder.

Only a few hours later, I left with Yuugi and the rest. The gifts were given, talk was done, and it was well into the night. Yet I didn't want to leave, I didn't voice my say though and merely followed, the longing to feel what baby skin felt like on my own hands.

Yuugi was the first to notice my slight discomfort, which lead Bakura and Ryou to stare at me. I told my aibou that nothing was wrong, merely feeling under the weather. Yuugi didn't seem to buy it but he stopped pestering me.

Bakura wasn't going to leave me alone, sadly.

"So Pharaoh" he mocked, hands in his pockets. A slight glint was in his eyes and he had a smirk plastered on his face, oh…it was the evil smirk that says 'I want to squeeze every detail out of you'. I found out, that he has over twenty different styles of smirking. It's very strange.

"Pharaoh…stop staring" Bakura growled, glaring.

"Sorry. I'm just…thinking" Lie, sort of. Maybe.

"Ch. Sorry Pharaoh, I don't like asses like you"

"Like I would like you Thief"

"So tell me, your holiness, why were you up stairs the entire time"

Seems he would notice it first. "I was just…there"

"There?"

"…Yes."

"For what purpose, looking at people's things?"

"No…"

"Then…?"

"I was looking at the baby"

He stared at me, stopping his walk. We were behind the group as usual whenever we fought with each other or whenever we seemed to come out, we were usually in the back. Malik and Marik with us.

"Why, would you look at a baby?"

"I've never seen one before"

I told him the truth, because at the moment it seemed I had to. I think the gods wanted to punish me for something to make me say the truth, but something bothered me. Something truly bothered me.

"Keh, so you were with a baby the whole entire time, staring at it like some stalker" he rolled his eyes, walking again. Me following a little after.

"Well…if you put it that way, I suppose it was like a stalker in a way. But…I needed to see him, Bakura, a real baby!" I exclaimed, bringing my arms out wide to explain my point.

He raised a white brow at me, rolled his eyes once more and then quickly walked away to his hikari's side.

I frowned, somehow I don't think he understood me, no maybe he doesn't feel what I felt. A baby, a real baby right before my eyes, never seen one and now I have. And then, there was a feeling a longing. But…what did I long for?

Soon it had been weeks when I had seen the babe. Joshi, a baby boy. I had seen for the first time in my life. And now I found out the reason why I felt the longing. It was when Yuugi and I went shopping, at this time I had finally gotten a body. I was still getting used to it, my legs felt like jelly when I walked and I sometimes tripped.

I felt sickness and many other things, but Isis had said this would happen. Our spirits had to get used to being in a body again and the body was made by the shadows who graciously made us bodies, so did the millennium items but they hardly did anything but make the body more alive.

I'm getting off the point, but me and Yuugi went shopping. Groceries, grandpa had landed in the hospital when he harmed his back again; I was told it happened when one was old. I'm glad I'm not old, well…spiritually yes, body wise no.

I was pushing the small little cart while Yuugi got the things, checked it off on the list and repeated the process over and over again. An ex-pharaoh was bored out of his mind. So leaving Yuugi to fend for himself for a while I went walking around. Possibly they had sweets around here, something I recently got addicted t o, thanks to Yuugi.

I walked into each isle, looking at each item with a bored expression.

Meat

Meat

Wheat

Little girl.

Bread

Little girl?

I backed tracked, looking as there was a little girl who seemed to not know where to go. She had light brown hair that was held into pig tails and in her hands she held a cereal box. She looked at me then, with light blue eyes and then there was that feeling. That longing again. Slowly she came forward and asked, "Have you seen my mommy?"

"No little one, do you know what she looks like?" I asked, lowering myself to her level. She was small and probably was only six or seven.

"She is tall and um…she has hair like me but it down and um…she was wearing a pink jacket that went really down" she said, clutching the box tightly to herself.

"Hm…I think I know how you can find your mom, come with me" I said, standing up and holding out a hand. She looked at it for a moment, pondering it would seem. I was a stranger and she didn't know if she could trust me, but she took my hand and I walked towards where the cashiers were.

I talked with them, told them she was lost, they brought the mic and the girl told them her name, Yumi Wakatsuki. It was a few minutes later that the mom came, she seemed to had cried and she rushed over to hug her daughter. And I nearly wept at the sight.

She thanked me and Yumi said her good bye as I left to go find Yuugi. When I did I told him I wanted to go home. When we were home, I locked myself in my room and began to think.

The longing seemed to intensify and I soon realized why…

I had wanted a child. Not to adopt, but an actual child. A child I could call my own. Watch grow and come from me. Only me, but a male couldn't get pregnant. Unless…I asked the Items to grant me the ability to. But who…would be willing to give me a child. Who would be the 'father'?

Who was cold hearted and evil enough not to care about a child and myself? There were two people…two people I could choose. But who…was more evil then the other?


	2. Deal

**A/N :** It has been a while since my first chapter and I'm quite surprised that everybody actually likes this story. Four reviews is a lot for me and thank you everybody! Though I don't know if you all will be proud of this chapter. I'm more thinking you all will be disappointed but don't worry it gets better!

* * *

The sky is dark this March, and it has now been a while since I've begun planning. Yes, it seems my mind is slow lately and my dreams have been plaguing me, even the shadows seem to know what's going on. They call and at nights I feel them pull at my arms. They speak with their fowl mouth, the stench of rotting flesh and something burnt. They are figuring out, they know I might need them and I believe it is time to tell them. 

The clouds are grey and the sky is just as grey, but rain has not fallen. The slight breeze is warm and it's hot, not really nice actually. Wearing black is one thing, wearing tight leather is just twice as worse. Yuugi is at school, everybody is at school except Kaiba of course, work-a-holic. Mai doesn't need school she's a model…maybe even a prostitute…god I'm bored.

Hm. It's the rats with wings. A dove fell into a chimney and created a crow…or was it a raven? And then rats grew wings…and now they are Pigeons? But doesn't that mostly fit with bats? Again…my mind is wondering and the shadows are pulling at my boots. No one notices, no one.

_Pha….roah…..pha….raoh_

The voice is scratchy, as though unused, echoing and yet close, but also far. It has the mix of a woman and a man, a boy and a girl._  
_

"I hear you" I whispered, sitting back against the bench. Claws slightly poke through the leather its grip tightening.

_…It sings….it sings…your longing…we long….singing…stop_

"My longing sings because I want something and I believe only you can make it possible"

_Us….we…they….them….you ask us…._

A dripping sound begins like water dripping out of a faucet. Small little sounds but even this causes a shift in the barrier.

Everybody wonders what is this barrier? No one can pass it, not the mortals, but few can see it. These we call the psychics and the sensitive to the paranormal. Or so it says. In truth, there is a large barrier around the world that blocks the damned from coming back, to rule and to conquer. The Shadow Realm is the place where all damned ones go and stay, this plane is nothing more than Earth or even the land of Man or the Land of the Living. In it is the mortals and animals that live in slight harmony, then there is Heaven an easy obtainable place for all, the Gods reside here and so do those that die. Ghosts stay in the living, I feel sorry for them since in a way I was one. But people who sense these things are even more danger then others may think.

Mortals think that those that have this ability are "Cool" or they say "I wish I could sense ghosts". But no…you won't want to. The damned prey on these humans, the shadows prey on them as well and the ghosts ask these few individuals to help them get to the afterlife. But at what price?

The demons were forged when the barrier cracked and let lose a couple hundred damned out. Taking some criminals with them and fusing themselves with them, a demon was made. And these humans were possessed. But that was long ago, when I was sealed in the puzzle but even then, I felt the shift just like now. That rippling through the barrier.

"You are trying to break the barrier?" I ask.

_We…us….do not want to break….the queen will be angered….she bring us back…._

A sigh of relief passes my lips and the shadows move the bench up slightly. The rotting stench was back, but I strubbornly ignored the smell. Even if I passed out I must tell them.

"I want…to be able to have children"

_Children….things? It….them…**tasty**_

"Not for you to eat! For me to have…I want children…I want…to be able to give birth!" I yell, jumping off the bench, where it's nearly lifted off the ground, glowing two amber eyes stared back at me.

_….Gift…give…you….deal_

"Deal?"

_Pricey…gift…child…you wish…to bear?_

"Yes of course" I speak softly and slowly the shadows started to recede, the eyes seeming to be in a little puddle of darkness under the bench. The bench was lowered to the ground as one eye continued to look out.

_Price…find large white gem…belongs to the shadows…not mortals…they take…and steal…bring back…she wants…she can not…get out….she is angered….sad….feeling things…must have gem…._

"A gem? Just a gem? Is that all you want from me?" Slowly kneeling before the amber eye, it gave a long blink focusing entirely on me. I noticed only a few things, the 'puddle' that it was in was much darker then the shadows made by the bench itself. It was more of a puddle of black ink, with a creepy eye looking at you, but mostly just black ink. "Tell me is that all?"

_…Now all…we…think more…we need time…prepare…think…get gem…they has it…they want to keep it…must get back gem…_

"But where is this gem? Where can I find it?"

_…We see you…us we come…at night…be there…follow you…for it sings…sings so loud...we find you…we come…night…night is when…we help…come…_

Steam arose from the puddle, slowly vaporing away. And the eye, gave one last blink before it completely became swallowed by the puddle and that too, vanished. Sound seemed to enter my ears immediantely, sounds of children playing, parents scoulding and even distant traffic. The shadows had stopped time for just a moment. Shaking my head, I slowly stand up hearing the slight cracks then came from my legs. Uh…how I hate those noises. I do not know how it is done, the body is a strange thing. I blinked once and began to walk. It felt strange, like I felt drained…truly drained. It seems this certain beast had taken more energy from me then anything else. Why? Urgh…I should stop thinking.

"Pharaoh! POLE!"

"Huh?" I look towards the voice and then, pain and instant darkness.

"You stupid Pharaoh!...I…"

_Sleep….sleep…pha…roah….gift…price…large…hear…remember….prey….she knows your longing….she wants it gone too…._

* * *

**A/N:** To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty freaked out of how I pictured the shadow creatures in this particular story. Since your all probably wondering who is "She", it will be explained later. Possibly in two chapters or even next chapter. Okay? Okay. Urgh! Oh and who has seen our pharaoh hit a pole? I'm quite surprised he did. Sadly though I'm not really proud of this chapter, but hopefully I'll make it up next chapter. Well ja! And review!! 


	3. Screams and Sewing Time!

AN: I will like to say, I am sorry that the second chapter has confused some people. Also I am very sorry for the delay, the reason being I was sort of bashed by someone who I had dated a long while ago. Who has submitted a review to this particular story, which got me pretty down, but I came back just for all of you. Hopefully it won't happen again. So here is chapter 3 and I'm sorry it's so short. But I'll make it longer don't worry!

* * *

This place is dark and this darkness is filled with something strange; whispers, sounds of water dripping down into a puddle and then that awful scraping of metal upon metal. But what I heard the loudest, were the screams…

Whoever or whatever was screaming, begged for life again, begged to see their children, begged for release from their prison. They begged and continued and the screaming rose to a deafening roar. I couldn't block these sounds but something else did. A loud screech filled the air, causing the floor around me to rumble and crack.

Those amber eyes came into view, seeming to glow in the darkness and they moved. As another screech filled the air, there were sounds of different kinds of screams; of pain. Something was being ripped apart, splats and gurgles, and even…dark laughter. I couldn't do much, but only hold myself tightly as those amber orbs seem to move this way and that. It was only a few minutes then that it landed on me. Those eyes stared at me with a look of dissatisfaction. Have I done something wrong?

_Guard….take…stay…_

Guard what? Guard my life? Guard something? Take? What must I take? And stay…what must I stay for? Whatever the shadows had to say never was able to say it as darkness was stripped away to show the light of the living.

My head hurt, my back ached and my right armed burned as though iron was burned against my skin. Those prickles of pain made me shiver and swallow a breath. What more could I do? Images through my eyes were all a blur, everything either spun in a wide circle or the ground quaked. The stomach didn't enjoy it and the worst thing happened to me after thousands of years away from a body.

I threw up.

The taste was foul. The feeling felt like acid flowing out my throat and mouth to the beige colored carpet below. I didn't mean it, but my body; this cursed thing wanted it done. I tasted the last food I had eaten, even felt something I rather not describe slide out. It was horrible and I knew I had begun to cry. To be reduced to this was a horrible way to be awakened. But something seemed to ease the banging of my head. A cool wet rag was held to my forehead as I continued to throw everything in my stomach down to the carpet. The scent was unbearable and I just wanted to walk away and leave.

The hand however had other ideas and kept me still until I finally stopped heaving and was reduced to sniffles. A glass of water came into view and I took it immediately. I swallowed it all, getting rid of the horrible after taste, though bits of it remained.

"Seems like you've ruined a perfectly good carpet, your majesty" a voice all too familiar said softly from behind me. Whipping my head around I saw sand blonde hair and dark purple eyes, then the feeling of nausea came and I moaned.

A movement of clothing, arms around me and then I was up in the air carried away. My vision swam, the front of my head seared with pain and wherever this damn bastard was taking me, I would be at his mercy. But if I died now, I'll haunt him for the rest of his sad life!

"I…hate you" I whispered darkness slowly coming to the edges of my vision.

"Hate you too"

"Why help me?"

"….Ch…because your hikari would be bitching and then my hikari will be bitching at me for not doing something"

"Heh afraid of your…hikari"

"Yeah right" Marik hissed, as a click came to my ears and carefully I was set on the floor. My head leaned against the wall, my legs were spread slightly eagle like and bent around the knee, the soles of my boots against the wall as well. The other yami moved around the small white room looking through the mirror cabinet for something. I did not know what, but hopefully something to fix this horrible headache.

My hand pressed against my head, the feeling of something warm and wet was felt upon my finger tips. Was it the rag? I pulled away my hand, I saw red coming from me. It was in a way beautiful to look upon and now I finally knew what had happened. I split my head open…was this why I felt so…slow? I'll send that pole to the shadow realm once I find it.

"Pharaoh! Damn it I just fucking cleaned that too!" Marik growled, grabbing my hand roughly and turning my head to face him. The movement made me hiss from the pain but I did nothing more as he inspected the wound on my head. A frown came to his lips and again I was lifted up carefully, my arms at my sides yet my legs suddenly wrapped around his waist. Call it some sort of instinct…I have no other name for this action.

He sat and I sat in his lap, heat came to my face but he didn't seem to notice or he just didn't give a damn. His face held full concentration as he inspected my wound rotating my head in different angles. I noticed whenever he was concentrating he would knit his brows together and bite the side of his lip with those large fangs of his. On closer inspection, his eyes would seem to get a slight swirl of a different color lighter than his indigo eyes but dark enough not to be notice.

"Seems you really fucked up your head"

"Huh?" I blinked at him, finally noticing he was looking at me and not at the wound.

"Like what you see? Does my sexiness just attract you or something?"

I growled and he smirked. Damn bastard! Thinks he's so…great. "Now Pharaoh stay still I'm going to now sew you up" he grinned. I yelped, pushing back from him only to be held tighter against him. "Now Pharaoh, no need to play chicken…"

"I'm not being chicken! I just don't trust you with a needle!!" Who would!?

"Now I'm hurt Pharaoh, I bring you in my home to take care of you and I let you throw up, and now you won't even let me fix that little boo boo for you" he purred.

"Well I thank you for that, but you will not sew me up"

"Oh yes I will!" Marik cackled. And then a flash of light and back into darkness once again.

…_The time is ticking…the pieces are sliding in their spaces…and images are being made…now get us the…white gem!_

And then…there were the screams in my mind again…

* * *

AN: I don't really like writing a lot of Author's Note, but I would like to say I'm very proud of this chapter. Pretty much, because I think I wrote much better than the other chapters. Hopefully I'll get around to editing them a lot better, until then I hope you R&R and hopefully things will happen between Yami and Marik before the Shadows start meddling again.


	4. Chuckling Shadows

**A/N: **I would like to say, I am not dead yet. And I'm sorry for not updating this sooner, things have been hectic in my life lately. I'm just glad I survived it with just a little bit of my mentality left.

* * *

Stuck and trapped in a place I rather run away from and having stitches weren't that fun. I couldn't wash my hair and Marik had insisted if I wanted to wash my face or hair, use a rag. How could I possibly use a rag for my hair?! And also for the past two days I have been in his apartment, living under that damn imbecile's roof. And to add some more shit to the plate, for two days the shadows have waited for me to find the 'white gem' for their queen, the true ruler of the Shadow Realm. And each night I sleep the screams continued on and on.

Today was the beginning of the third day and it started as usual, I sat on his back porch looking at all the apartments around and the houses way off in the distance. With my eyes I could even see the tower of Kaiba Corp. Who could really miss it actually?

"Morning porcupine" came the gruff sleep filled voice of my idiotic savior, Marik. I turned towards the voice to see the sand blonde hair yami glaring at me with half lidded eyes. He wore…a black bathrobe, the sash was a red color, but not as red as my own eyes, possibly a little lighter. His frame was leaned against the side of the glass doors.

"You going to cook breakfast?" he said with a smirk. Oh…did I mention during the time I've been staying here…I had to play house maid? Yami clean the dishes, Yami make me breakfast, lunch and dinner, oh and Yami, please pick up after me and do my freaking laundry! I believe I'm going to go insane if I see another purple boxer.

I pouted and he grinned at my reaction. Oh how the world hates me so. I stood up slowly from the nice plush patio chair and stretched, reaching for the sky. I heard a few pops and then I was done. I slid myself past him, since he being a total ass had to be in the door way and not budge, but he did follow after I had went through all the way to the kitchen.

Now how Marik had gotten an apartment is beyond me. From what I had heard from my hikari was that, Marik had moved out gotten a job doing something for the internet, and got over thousands of dollars each week. I had asked him what he did he usually brushed me off or told me to occupy myself with something else instead of bugging him. But sometimes during strange hours at night I would wake up to get a glass of water and there he was on a computer cursing or typing away at something. It was like having a Kaiba Clone that looked like Marik…oh that's just wrong.

The blonde sat himself on one of the counter chairs and stared at me. That little grin was on his lips and I wish I could just smack him. Note to self: once I am healed, I will hit that blasted tomb keeper and find that stupid pole!

I opened the freezer taking out the half of bacon I had cut from before. I was taught by Anzu that you could just split the bacon packet in half and just use that one half until it wasted before using the other half. It was a lovely idea saved some time. I picked a small plate from the dish washer placing the half pack of bacon on the plate and in the microwave to thaw for about a minute.

"You know staring is rude" I muttered picking up a pan and placing it on the stove to heat.

"And that's why I'm doing it pharaoh" he said mockingly.

If only I could just….

"You're impossible!"

"So you've said millions of times"

Opening the kitchen closet I grabbed the Mash Potato mix and placed it on the counter with a huff. My boots tapped upon the tile floor when I walked around the little room. The microwave beeped and out came the bacon. Not exactly as thaw as I would have liked but it will do. I slid them out of the bag and started to release them from each other if they didn't break up easily and if I feared the bacon would break I left it alone and switched to the other side. These pieces went into the frying pan with a sizzle.

"Should have been born a woman" Marik commented when I had begun to fill a pot full of water. I glared at him and he smirked.

"Marik…I'm making you food so I could just easily burn everything for you"

He shrugged but kept quiet watching me with those dark lilac eyes of his. I ignored him as much as I could, even though I started to get slightly nervous. Now I'm not the nervous type, but being watched when I'm cooking does get my nerves shaking.

I left the water to boil and went to the fridge to get the butter. Took a bit out with a butter knife and plopped it into the pot of water. All the while, I had felt those eyes upon me watching as I moved the bacon, finished making the mashed potatoes and started on the eggs.

_Does he scare you….pha…roah? _

The spatula flew out of my hand, sailing through the air until it hit the wall to my right. Technically it didn't fly, just sort of slipped. Yeah…that's it. I blinked and Marik cursed. It was then I felt that rise in shadow magic, I believe even that tomb keeper could also feel the shadows crawling around us letting it feel how powerful it really was. Just a taste, like licking a lollipop and finding out it tastes like bubblegum. Finally the shadows stopped bugging us, moving like a tide back into the ocean but it still lingered, somewhere just had to wait for the tide to come in again. When that would be, I rather not be there when it did. Swallowing a bit of my courage I walked towards the fallen spatula, picking it up and taking it over to the sink.

_Well…does he?_

"Pharaoh…"

I ignored him and the shadows came back to poke at me with invisible fingers. Caresses and whispers all around, I ignored them too, biting the inside of my cheek as I proceeded to get a fork and work on my scrambled eggs. Now maybe I'm mumbling and I know I ramble on and on but do the shadows really have to touch** that** place? A small yelp came from me when arms wrapped around my waist and bits of sand blonde hair came into my vision. The shadows cooed at him, but Marik ignored them as well which made them even more curious to touch somewhere I rather not let them touch!

A small sound came from me and Marik chuckled, the bastard is enjoying this too much! My hands were shaking almost violent so I turned off the stove and threw the fork on the counter where it pinged like a bell.

"Let…go" I gasped, fighting at the tomb keeper's arms.

He did so and I ran towards the bathroom those ghostly fingers clinging to me for dear life.

_Don't enjoy us touching…you so intimately?_

I slammed the bathroom door shut, pushing my back against it and sliding slowly down onto the floor. I took a couple of deep breaths, must stay calm and must ignore the voice and those fingers that continue to PRESS AGAINST MY FREAKING CROTCH!

The shadows chuckled and slowly pulled away, leaving me feeling cold and disgusted. Slowly I stood on shaky legs, grabbed the rim of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. It was a mistake all together because behind me on the wall were those glowing amber eyes. The light above me flickered out leaving the little light beside the mirror stay.

_The jewel…you must find out this gem of ours…of hers…of us all…_

It slowly moved out of the wall those eyes belonged to a large head covered in fur that dripped down onto the floor in black droplets with a plop. The smell that came from it was foul like rotten eggs. Covering my mouth to keep myself from gagging I watched as it revealed itself slowly.

Creatures of the shadows were amazing things. They had no true physical form and whenever they did they used the bodies of the dead to their advantage. Often a stronger being of the dark could appear as a human but it was very rare. The creature behind me was strong but did not choose to appear to me mortal, no it chose to scare the crap out of me.

The head of the shadow was dog shaped with large canine teeth like sabers at the side of it. It looked a lot like Anubis except for the fangs and its eyes. Slowly its shoulders appeared with spikes and muscular, human eyes stared back at me blinking slowly. Slowly it moved a hand out gripping my shoulder tightly. That hand had long fingers with large sharp nails that curved against my forearm.

It didn't push itself out anymore for it had done its job. I couldn't move, I wanted to but my body never reacted to me.

_The jewel…is held by a woman…her name is Jane Rose…she is a foreigner of this land and a guardian to the gem…you must…ob-tain…must take by force if necessary…then….we shall grant you the gift…of life…_

The words seemed so strange in the mouth. It moved and black smoke puffed out, often it's tongue slipped out dripping green ooze onto the tile.

Remembering the words of the shadows I nodded. It seemed to grin at me, showing more of its teeth of pearly whites. Pulling back into the wall slowly, bringing its hand slowly up my arm a nail cutting the side of my neck. Blood dripped out and with a chuckle it was gone. The press of shadows was gone. Nothing it was…nothing.

Silence.

Emptiness.

And all I could do at the moment was try to move, do something, wipe my neck of the blood anything. But nothing.

I was too afraid.


End file.
